mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angelina Kudou Shields/@comment-177.192.116.55-20141112231322/@comment-116.118.69.51-20150104141329
@ above Wrong. Again, less informed readers are under the assumption that if Lina cast the spell, Tatsuya can dodge it. That is "if she can cast it without him doing anything" which is not something Tatsuya would allow now that he knows how strong the spell is. "Even if he knows he can't react" --> Wrong. If she can cast it without him noticing, he can't dodge it. With Elemental sight though, Tatsuya can predict the magic sequence aiming at him to react "before Lina can even cast the spell". Enhancing himself with accelerating magic to add to his already ridiculous physical movements should be enough to dodge even Lina's Metal Burst. And notice that Self-acceleration is a basic systematic magic which is something Tatsuya can really abuse using Flash Cast. "Can't counter Metal Burst because the power is too much" --> Wrong. He can't dispurse the spell IF it "has been casted", the dispursed light would cause even more damage. However, he CAN disperse the spell sequence, which he did many times and that's how he countered her. He doesn't allow her to "pass over the casting sequence" by using elemental sight to predict when she will cast and set up a Decomposition spell before she cast, timing it so that after he cast the spell, even if his activation speed is slower, the spell would reach her CAD or her hand before she finish the casting process. In this case the power of the spell doesn't matter because it's broken before the phenomenon manifest. "Every time Lina use Parade, he has to find a way to break it and Lina makes it difficult" --> True but not precise. Tatsuya has already knew that Parade is one of her tactic and that the images are fakes. With elemental sight, he can ignore his senses and trace the data sequence, he can find her without much problem every time she uses it. The problem is she will make it hard for him to disperse the spell by moving around. However, the fact that he can already trace her through elemental sight means Parade is now meaningless to use against him. That's why I said, it's more preferable for her to just spam attacking spell rather than trying to "deceive his eyes" because he really doesn't care. "He can't use systematic spell on her because she can stop it and he's bad with it" --> Wrong. He CAN in fact use systematic spell "directing to her main body" because he can see through Parade to her. Tatsuya is indeed bad with systematic spell but with simple spells, he can use Flash cast to by pass the activation speed and casts bunch of weak spells faster than Lina. His aim is not to directly cause damage to her but rather to try disturb her from spamming him with her attack and seize the opportunity to close it and overwhelm her from mid-close range combat which he is superior, within this range, casting speed of Lina doesn't matter because even before she can swing her arm, he's right on to her face. There is no correct assumption that "if Lina is serious, Tatsuya can't win" because in that first fight where Lina wasn't serious, Tatsuya wasn't serious himself. If he wanted, he could have easily destroyed her with decomposition exploiting her naive characteristic after he surprised her with his severed arm. He was practically toying with her at that point. In the next fight where he promised Erika he would take the battle with his full power, he won. Lina came at him with all her power and still lost. Claiming Lina "can never lose if she's serious" is nothing but wishful thikning and unprovable thesis at best because all evidences so far are pointing out Tatsuya has won against her when she both serious and not.